Quiéreme otra vez
by senokis
Summary: Oneshoot songficcon lemon. No se muy bien como resumirlo. Reflexiones de Harry y Draco después de cierto suceso... SLASH


Nuevo song-fic! Con la canción de OBK "quiéreme otra vez". Obviamente Harry/Draco, cómo no, si no sería muy raro para mi, aunque lo raro es que no es de humor, de hecho es un poco triste. De su relación amor-odio. Bueno, ya lo leeréis vosotrs. Es bastante cortito.

Advierto: contiene slash y lemon. Así que… ya sabes.

………..

Entré en mi habitación de Gryffindor, dejé todas mis cosas por ahí y me eché en mi cama y me dispuse a escuchar una radio muggle modificada mágicamente para que se pudiera escuchar en Hogwarts que Hermione me había regalado.

_Pídeme, que yo seré lo que tu quieras.  
Quiero ser la vida que nunca me dieras  
¿Dónde está? La noche que me diste entera  
Por pedir te pido que me quieras…  
_

Esa canción me recordaba a mi situación. La razón por la cual ese día no había ido a mi clase doble de pociones con el resto de mis compañeros y estaba solo allí.

_Si por las noches la oscuridad  
Te cuenta cosas que no son verdad  
La cara oculta de esa verdad  
Sin ti no puedo ni respirar_

Con mi mano delineé mis labios intentando recordar cómo se sentían al contacto con los de él.- Draco- dije en un suspiro casi imperceptible. No sabía en el momento en el que Malfoy había pasado a ser él, Draco, el objeto de todos mis deseos y mis noches sin dormir. Lo que sí sabía es que estaba enamorado de él. A pesar de todo. Amigos, compañeros, familia, el qué dirán… o incluso aquella noche.

_Quiero tus alas para volar  
Vivo pisando por donde vas  
Quiero tu boca poder besar  
Quiéreme otra vez._

Todavía la recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Yo había ido a entrenar al campo de Quidditch por la noche para despejarme, hacía ya tiempo que no podía dormir bien, muchas ideas para mí antes imposibles de pensar se agolpaban en mi cabeza cada vez que estaba solo en mi cama. El protagonista siempre eras tú. Siempre con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia te colabas en mis sueños para hacerme revivir una y otra vez mis deseos más ocultos.

Entonces apareciste. El protagonista de mis fantasías en mis noches solitarias. Draco…

Esa noche tú también habías decidido entrenar. Estabas con tu uniforme del equipo Slytherin, tan condenadamente atractivo… tan condenadamente Malfoy… pronto empezamos a discutir.

-Malfoy, ya estoy hasta los cojones! Lárgate!

-lo siento Potter, pero este campo es de todos…

La discusión era como siempre, cualquier excusa estúpida servía para empezar. Para mí ya era como una necesidad, mi propia droga, era capaz de engancharme más que cualquier otra cosa. Era la única posibilidad que tenía de estar más cerca de ti. De sentirte. De hacer que al menos durante unos minutos te fijaras en mí…

Pronto pasamos a palabras mayores. Esta vez la discusión se nos estaba yendo de las manos, no lo podíamos controlar.

_Quiero esas luces para bailar,  
que el mundo sepa que somos dos.  
Quiéreme otra vez.  
Que ya no se que hacer…  
_

-vete con el mortífago de tu padre. No querías ser como él? Quizás tengas suerte y os den una celda juntos en Azkaban!- ese tema realmente me dolía, otra de las razones que nos separaban. Pero también te dolía a tí, demasiado tarde para darme cuenta. Te había dado en la fibra sensible.

El puñetazo no se hizo esperar… rápidamente yo contesté con otro. Así entre golpes acabamos rodando por el suelo. No se exactamente cuánto tiempo fue… quizás minutos, horas… no se. Estábamos los dos exhaustos. Yo encima de ti a punto de darte otro puñetazo en la cara cuando te vi tumbado, debajo mío. Con la respiración entrecortada. Cansado. Con los ojos cerrados. Esperándolo. En vez de lo que tenía pensado me acerqué a ti y te besé. En realidad solo fue un roce labio contra labio porque pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Abriste los ojos sorprendido. Intenté irme con un simple "lo siento", pero no me lo permitiste. Cuando me iba a levantar me agarraste del brazo y me volviste a poner en la posición inicial. Esa vez fuiste tú el que empezó el beso. Fuerte, agresivo, como si fuera el último que fueras a dar en tu vida. No me lo podía creer. Era como en mis sueños. Repetidas veces pensé: estoy dormido, ahora me despertaré en mi habitación. Solo. Como siempre.

_Si te vas, mi vida se convierte en cero.  
Soledad, que viene cuando no la espero  
Vísteme con las palabras que yo quiero  
No serás en mí solo un recuerdo…  
_

Pero no fue así. Pronto las posiciones quedaron invertidas. Tú encima mío mientras me empezabas a quitar el uniforme. A besarme, a tocarme, a hacerme tuyo… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… simplemente se sentía tan bien. No quería dejarlo. Quería quedarme así para siempre. Con esas sensaciones, sentirme amado, completo, con la persona a la que quería.

_Si por las noches la oscuridad  
Te cuenta cosas que no son verdad  
La cara oculta de esa verdad  
Sin ti no puedo ni respirar_

Pronto quedamos los dos desnudos. Del frío suelo solo nos separaban nuestras capas tiradas sin ningún orden debajo nuestro. Caminos de saliva. Nuestras erecciones rozándose a un ritmo frenético. Cuando ya casi no podíamos más decidiste seguir duro. Te metiste los dedos en la boca, uno a uno, como saboreándolos. Y luego los llevaste a mi entrada. Primero uno. Lo empezaste a mover lentamente, con una molestia por mi parte. A ese pronto lo siguieron otros dos. Cuando ya estuve acostumbrado a la invasión los retiraste y metiste tu miembro. Una punzada de dolor. Entonces paraste, esperaste a que yo me acostumbrara. Con movimientos lentos te ibas introduciendo cada vez más a la vez que con una de tus manos me masturbabas al mismo ritmo que las embestidas. Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez mejor. Nuestros gemidos y sudores se estaban empezando a juntar. Ya quedaba poco para el final…

Primero me vine yo. En tus manos. Segundos después me seguiste, agotado te dejaste caer. Sin salir todavía de mí. Yo quería quedarme así eternamente. pero entonces cometí el mayor error de mi vida.

-Draco… te amo.

Te lo dije. Te admití mis sentimientos. Te abrí mi corazón. Te dejé entrar. Y tú qué hiciste?

Me lo pisoteaste! Me dijiste básicamente "Potter, esto solo fue un polvo sin importancia, no le des más de lo que es. Esto fue un calentón". En ese momento creí morir. Mi corazón se encogió. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Pero me contuve. No se como pude. Quizás fuera mi orgullo Gryffindor. Rápidamente me levanté. Cogí mis pantalones, me los puse y salí corriendo, no quería ver cómo te reías de mi. Cómo me destrozabas más. No quería seguir oyéndote. No. Simplemente no podía.

Desde aquel día no volvimos a hablar. No he sido capaz de volver a mirarte a los ojos. Me haría demasiado daño. Aquella noche pensé que había visto en ellos algo de amor. Pero por lo visto me equivoqué. Tú mismo te encargaste de aclarármelo.

Ahora estoy así por ti. En mi habitación. Destrozado. Llorando. Como una colegiala desengañada de su primer amor…

¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto¿por qué? yo… a pesar de todo… todavía te amo.

_Quiero tus alas para volar  
Vivo pisando por donde vas  
Quiero tu boca poder besar  
Quiéreme otra vez._

En la habitación de Slytherin también había alguien reflexionando. Acababa de volver de su habitual clase de pociones:

-Harry…

Se sentía destrozado. Había dejado escapar lo que más quería. Y lo peor de todo. Sabiendo que era correspondido. Pero había circunstancias de fuerza mayor…

Lo siento… ¿ahora qué puedo hacer? Desde que te tuve esa noche no te he podido olvidar… en ese momento no sabía lo que hice. Me dejé llevar. Tanto tiempo deseándolo. Pero el escuchar un "te amo" de tus labios mi mundo se derrumbó. Me acordé de mi padre. De su decepción hacia su hijo, el supuesto futuro mejor mortífago de todos los tiempos. Del Dark Lord. De nuestro futuro… no podíamos. Simplemente estar juntos no podía entrar en nuestros planes. Una guerra se avecina. Nos tocaría enfrentarnos. Entonces qué haríamos?

-Quizás duela…. Pero es mejor así.

Dijo mientras una solitaria lágrima surcaba su pálido rostro. Rápidamente se la quitó con un brusco movimiento con la mano. No podía llorar. A partir de ahora… sería fuerte por los dos.

_Quiero esas luces para bailar,  
que el mundo sepa que somos dos.  
Quiéreme otra vez.  
Que ya no se que hacer…  
_

…………………….

Bueno… qué tal? Son las 3 y pico de la mañana, yo con insomnio y de bajón. Así que decidí hacer esto. Lo tenía ya planeado. Pero no iba a tener lemon ni casi nada de lo que puse al final. Pero la inspiración me vino y lo escribí de un tirón. Todo está escrito tal y como fue viniendo.

Ahora… reviews pliss.


End file.
